Getting What She Wants
by PrettyLittleCynic
Summary: I've craved him since I first saw those icy eyes and that disheveled blonde hair. But I wasn't waiting for him to approach me anymore. I won't be a goody-goody any longer. It's my turn to get what I desire. Hermione/Draco  Lemon!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. JK Rowling owns Draco, Hermione, & co., along with Hogwarts and any other item you see that you read about in the HP series. This is my first lemony good one-shot, so please read & review. Let me know what you think. **

I wanted him since I first came to Hogwarts. I've craved him since I first saw those icy eyes and that disheveled blonde hair. But I wasn't waiting for him to approach me anymore. I won't be a goody-goody any longer. It's my turn to get what I desire. I'm Hermione Granger, and I will not be denied.

My plan started a few months back, when I started to make polyjuice potion in the empty bathroom. While it was brewing I gathered the rest of my supplies. Being head girl, I have special privileges and responsibilities. I caught a group of older boys picking on a new, flat-chested Slytheryn. While I got them away, I took a few stray hairs from her robe. Then, I went to the laundry room and picked up some clothes her size. I picked her purposefully, as I was much taller and bigger chested... I knew Draco couldn't resist me when the potion wore off.

The day the potion was ready, I went to Harry and Ron, still in my pajamas. "Guys, I'm not feeling well. Would you mind picking up my homework?"

I never missed class, and they looked worried. "Should we take you to the hospital wing, Hermione?" Ron asked, eyes bright with alarm.

"No, it's just the stomach bug. I'll be fine." I said

"Rest up; we'll grab your work, alright? Bye," Harry said.

"Bye," I replied, trudging towards the stairs.

As they left, I prepared. I knew Draco like the back of my hand, and knew that today would be a day where he'd skip class. I'd find him somewhere in Slytheryn's common room. Since I was being so daring, I walked to the girl's bathroom, where the polyjuice potion was, in just Gryffindor robes… nothing else. Moaning Myrtle had taken up residence with another ghost she'd gotten along with, so nobody was here to rat me out.

I dropped my robe, laid out the new ones, and poured the potion into a cup. Then, I added the hair. The potion bubbled and turned an olive color. _Here's to you, Draco. _I thought, and then I gulped down the drink.

It felt like my skin was melting off and liking into the mirror, I saw my breasts shrink back into my chest. I dropped a few inches and my hair straightened and grew darker. I slipped into her clothes, laughing as I thought about what would happen. Then, I put my robe in my bag, threw on the invisibility cloak I borrowed from Harry, and tapped the Marauders' Map saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sure enough, Draco was in the Slytheryn common room. Filch and Mrs. Norris were wandering, though, and in my heels, they'd be sure to hear me, so I took a few secret passage ways. Going slowly, I killed nearly 42 minutes before getting to the common room entrance. They'd gotten a new painting to hang in front of their door, and he was just getting back when I arrived. "Shouldn't you be in class, Melva," the painting asked harshly.

_Melva? Oh, that must be the girl I'm impersonating,_ I thought. "No, sir. I wasn't feeling well. Uhm, _snake eyes_." I had overheard Crabbe and Goyle talking about the password.

"Hm. Enter," he said suspiciously as he swung open. I stepped in the portrait hole with 16 minutes left on the potion. I saw robes rushing up the stairs and knew Draco must be getting up to fake sick. I followed him.

He was a good actor, I'll give him that. As I pushed open the door, he lifted his head weakly and squinted his eyes. "Ye— Oh, it's you. What the bloody hell are you doing in here, first year?" He dropped his act as quickly as it was put on.

"Sorry," I said, acting coy. "I saw robes and didn't know who was still here. I'll go now."

I shut the door and walked down the stairs. In 10 minutes, I changed back to me. The little black lacy training bra was struggling to hold in my 34 Cs. They were pushed up and together. I undid the first two buttons on my shirt, showing a great amount of cleavage. The skirt fit well, if I didn't mind showing everyone everything when I bent down. I discarded the Slytheryn robe on a chair and started up the stairs again, my thong getting wetter with each step.

I got to the room and knocked. As he swung the door open I sprung forward and started kissing him. His eyes filled with shock as her realized who I was. I didn't care. I kept going, parting our mouths and dominating in the kiss. As we pulled apart, gasping for breath, I pushed him on his bed. "Granger? What—Why are you—I…" He began, but I cut him off.

"Shh… It's Hermione, now, baby. And I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you."

"You look sexy. These clothes are so tight. How'd you- Were you that girl?"

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me."

My hands worked on his shirt buttons as he undid mine. When he slid my shirt off, he stopped and stared. "What?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"You're gorgeous."

I unclasped my bra, knowing he'd take too long and then I pulled at his zipper. His pants were soon gone, leaving only emerald silk boxers, restraining a large, hard package. He slipped off my skirt and breathed deeply. "You've been waiting for me, naughty girl."

He ripped off my thong faster than I thought possible and his fingers started rubbing my hard nub. His warm, wet lips sucked on my left nipple, while his free hand pinched my right. I moaned in pleasure. Then he brought his head down and without warning, entered his tongue into me. I gasped loudly and felt pleasure bubbling. Not wanting to be selfish, I flipped him over and released his rock hard cock from their prison. The tip was glistening with precum. I slowly circled his head with my tongue and took more in, while rubbing the base. "H-h-hermione. Oh god," he moaned.

I released his dick with a pop and kissed him. "Ready?" He whispered as he flipped me again. I felt the head of his cock pressed against my opening.

"I've been ready since I met you." I whispered.

"Alright, hold on," he said as his slid his pulsating cock into my slippery hole.

It was the most pleasure I'd ever felt. I'd done it with Ron before, but he was so much smaller than Draco, it was easily forgotten. I clung to his well muscled shoulders, my nails digging in slightly. I drank in his every feature: His tousled platinum hair, his icy grey-blue eyes, his pale, muscular chest. All of it was simply breathtaking. With every thrust, he pushed deeper in me until finally he screamed, "I-I'm cum—"

His words sent me over the edge too, and at last, we collapsed into a sweaty pile of pure lust. "Hermione I— when did you decide this?" He asked me.

"When I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express," I said. "I knew, even then, that I'd one day need you like this."

"It was the best I've had."

I smiled and tossed him my thong. "A reminder," I winked.

He caught it and smirked. "What happens now," he asked.

I put on my Gryffindor robe and shoes and headed for the door. "Whatever you want," I said. Then, with one last glimpse at his perfect body, I left the room.


End file.
